Fire and Ice
by El loopy
Summary: Their eyes were close, too close. Close enough for Satoshi to see the fire, the heat, the earnestness in Dai’s. It was almost painful. Close enough for Daisuke to gaze right back, see the hairline cracks…see what was under the ice.Mild SatoxDai


**A/N I am a DaixRiku fan, however there is a definate element of SatoxDai throughout the anime (I haven't read the manga), especially on Satoshi's part and its that I'm exploring here. Relationships and friendships aren't always black and white. This can be viewed as a possible missing scene. Enjoy.**

* * *

Fire and Ice

The thick dust made Daisuke sneeze a little as he moved through the empty house. The art work had to be here somewhere…

He tripped over a discarded piece of furniture and stifled the cry of pain that bubbled up as he landed on his front.

'_Daisuke you are going to give the game away.'_

'_There's no one here Dark,'_ Daisuke replied as he studied a nasty looking splinter in his palm and muttered, "oh man."

'_Yes there is. That Police commander is here, I can feel it.'_

'_Hiwatari?'_ Daisuke pulled out the splinter with barely a flinch and stuck a plaster over the bleeding.

'_That's the one. Krad is close.'_

There was a crash from above them and Daisuke tilted his head to stare at it. As he watched cracks began to appear in it and there was a long drawn out groan from the boards.

'_Daisuke move!'_

With a yelp Daisuke leapt backwards and covered his head as the ceiling completely gave way and floorboards, dust and plaster rained down just in front of him.

'_The statue Daisuke!'_

Dai lifted his eyes to find that the hand-sized artwork had pretty much rolled to the edge of the gapping hole in the ceiling and was beginning to fall in slow motion.

With a spring Daisuke leapt up and grabbed at as it fell, flipping over the debris and landing safely on the other side.

'_It doesn't seem to have awoken yet. Better get it back quick.'_

Dai nodded and slipped it smoothly into his rucksack, which was when he noticed the cause of the ceiling collapse.

"Hiwatari!"

The bluenette lay sprawled amongst the debris, just regaining consciousness.

'_Krad must have tried to change and the fight caused the already weak ceiling to collapse,' _Dark interjected.

"Hiwatari," Daisuke made his way through the wreckage to the side of the injured boy. "Hiwatari," he repeated in an attempt to help the youth regain consciousness. He reached out a hand to touch Satoshi's shoulder when the pair of blue eyes shot open and a hand halted Daisuke's arm so sharply that the pain made him flinch.

'_Daisuke! Is everything all right?'_

'_Yeah…It's fine.'_

'_I can take over and get you out of there if…'_

'_No really, Dark. I want to help him.'_

'_You're mad…whatever. Just be careful okay?'_

'_Yeah…I will.'_

It took a few seconds for the animosity in Satoshi's eyes to drain away as he focused on who he was restraining so roughly.

"Niwa."

He let go of the redhead's wrist and Daisuke immediately proceeded to gingerly rub it with his uninjured hand.

"What are you still doing here Niwa?" Satoshi asked in almost exasperation, mentally examining the scope of his injuries before attempting to get up.

"Making sure you are all right," came the immediate and unsurprising response.

Satoshi struggled to his feet, deliberately alone, and proceeded towards the door.

Daisuke sprang up after him.

"Hiwatari! I really think you should…" Daisuke reached out a hand to Satoshi's shoulder.

"Don't!" came the harsh shout as Hiwatari spun and knocked Daisuke's hand away. "Don't – touch – me."

Dai brought his hand back and dropped it to his side, wide cinnamon eyes bewildered and worried.

"Hiwatari, you don't look so good."

Satoshi used his arm against the doorway to steady himself. His shirt was badly torn and his breathing heavy. His hair shielded his face as his head hung in exhaustion and he drew in air with shuddered breaths.

"Please. Let me…" Daisuke reached out his hand again and Satoshi's head snapped up to focus cold burning eyes on the innocent redhead, on that pure Daisuke Niwa; with his brilliance burning white hot at the moment and his eyes soft and shining kindness.

"Please Hiwatari." His eyes were too warm. They were melting the ice in Satoshi's. "You are hurt. Let me help you home." Daisuke put his hand on Satoshi's arm and moved to support him.

"No!" came the rough yell.

Daisuke let out a pained yelp as his back hit the nearest wall and Satoshi slammed one hand down next to his head. The other hand was rather painfully gripping Daisuke's shoulder.

"You don't get it do you!" He shouted at the redhead. "You – just – don't – get it!"

Dai was staring with a tiny amount of trepidation in his eyes.

"Hiwatari?"

Satoshi grit his teeth and tightened his grip.

"We are not on the same side Niwa!"

Daisuke blinked and then tilted his head, letting a beautiful warm smile that could melt butter spread over his face. His eyes softened.

Satoshi stifled the gasp that nearly escaped. The warmth was under his skin, moving, thawing the ice.

"That's okay," Daisuke whispered, "I can still help you home."

The ice was beginning to splinter. Hairline cracks spider-webbed across his carefully formed defences and barriers…then Krad stirred and panic shot through him. The relaxing hand tightened again, pushing Daisuke back and his face closer.

"Don't be a fool."

Their eyes were close, too close. Close enough for Satoshi to see the fire, the heat, the earnestness in Dai's. It was almost painful. Close enough too though for Daisuke to gaze right back, see the hairline cracks…see what was under the ice.

"Hiwatari…?" Daisuke questioned hesitantly.

"Shut up Niwa," Satoshi growled, and pressed his lips to Daisuke's.

Dai's eyes widened.

_I just wanted to see…what it would be like. What it would be like to kiss him, to be so close to the fire and brightness and burning._

Satoshi's eyelids slid shut over the glaciers of his eyes.

_Just – this – once._

Deep inside Krad laughed at his host, fought to manipulate the 'weakness', tried to take control. Satoshi merely pushed him aside with an ease he had never had before.

Daisuke's lips were so soft.

_It can't last though._

With that thought Satoshi drew back and opened his eyes.

Niwa's face was sporting a completely stunned air that was adorable.

Satoshi merely looked at him with a serious, yet calm expression, every angle suddenly softer – his eyes reflecting water rather than ice.

"I can get home by myself Niwa."

He straightened up and walked straight out of the room, pausing in the doorway momentarily and inclining his head to the frozen boy. "I will see you at school tomorrow," he said in his normal quiet tone as his parting and then left.

Daisuke continued to stand there in shock. Slowly his fingers reached up to touch his lips.

"H-h-hiwatari?"

It suddenly hit him and he started, colour flooding in scarlet up his cheeks.

'_D-Dark!'_

_There was a stunned silence and then uproarious laughter._

'_Oh my! You actually _kissed_ him!'_

'_No I…he kissed me…I…'_

_But Dark was laughing too hard to listen._

Daisuke groaned and sank to the floor putting his head in his hands.

"Seriously? Hiwatari? Why me?" Daisuke leaned his head back against the wall and groaned again. "I've got to see him at school tomorrow Dark! He's in my class."

_Dark continued to laugh._

'_Your face Daisuke is precious!'_

"Dark," Daisuke whined, "this is serious! What do I do?"

_The chuckling stopped and a serious tone entered the angel's voice._

'_You want my opinion Daisuke? Well, all right. Forget about it.'_

"What?" Dai stuttered in confusion.

'_Yes, forget about it,' Dark folded his arms and shut his eyes wisely. 'That's what Hiwatari is going to do. I guarantee it. He left the way he did to act like it hadn't happened.'_

Daisuke still didn't quite understand.

"But…the kiss…"

'_Daisuke do you like him? Like him like him?'_

The boy blushed crimson.

"No! I like Miss Harada."

'_Then forget about it.'_

Daisuke paused a moment longer and then gave a weary sigh, acknowledging the thief's advice.

_-----------_

Sure enough the next day at school Satoshi was perfectly normal with him. He said good morning, taking Daisuke slightly off guard and causing the boy to nearly fall off his seat.

"You look tired Niwa," he continued in his usual calm tone, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I suggest that you have less late nights."

Daisuke blinked at him, wondering if he had imagined last night. Satoshi threw a glance at him and met his eyes.

Fire and Ice.

They were still there, the cracks in the ice, with some of the real Satoshi shining through.

Daisuke's sunlight had found a way in and had started the thaw.

Yes, last night had happened. Daisuke knew he'd be the only one able to see it.

"Thank you Hiwatari," he smiled gently, "I shall try to do that."

The bluenette nodded and moved away to his seat.

Daisuke leaned back in his chair and shut his eyes. Maybe he did help Satoshi Hikari last night after all.


End file.
